Unnecessary
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Rosie is sick of seeing rude guest reviews. A story that explains why I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. Rated K for the word 'crap.'


Author's note: I'm angry and sad. I don't think I've ever felt this… ENRAGED.

I don't want to be rude to any of my guest reviewers (Nep2uune, reviewers on 'Inside Out: Joy and Fear's version,' etc.,) but this is the last straw.

I TRY to be nice and fair most of the time, but I'm just so angry right now. That's why I'm writing this story, because I'm SICK and tired of being so nice to people and being treated like crap!

What did I EVER do to deserve the evil guest reviews that I get? What did I do to be told that I should've been, more or less, killed at birth?

I've TRIED, and now, I'm done. I've tried to ignore those reviewers, but when you tell me that my mother should've aborted me, I throw everything that I can back at you!

I wanted to mention that this story is the calmer version of what I'll be writing later. I'll be writing a one-shot, once again from Rosie's POV, where she raves about evil guest reviewers.

This story is not for the nice people in my life, such as celrock, Lilnate03, olaughlinhunter, Boris-Yeltin, and many others. This story is for people who feed off trolling me.

 **Unnecessary**

Rosie's POV

Hi,

I am Rosalind Hall, and I came here to explain why I am really mad right now. I was drawing a picture, and all of a sudden Nairobi-Harper bursts in, crying. I never like seeing anyone upset, so I asked her about it, and do you know what she told me?

She said that someone, more or less, said that she should be dead.

Do you even know how mad that made me? I've heard of peoples worse than Reggie, but I never thought that any friend of mine would have something like that happen to her!

I don't mean this to the nice peoples, but to people like Ug, I gotta ask: what is WRONG with you? Nairobi-Harper has never did anything personal to you, and she's tried her best to be nice to everyone here most of the time! What type of rights do you think you have to come here and say that she should be dead?

Just like I said before, even Reggie or Angelica wouldn't go that far. I don't think they're THAT mean.

So, what's the problem? Has Nairobi-Harper ever said that you should die? Huh?

I don't think she ever did. She's not that type of person.

I don't even know why people like those exist. Some of you guys almost act like it's your job to insult others, coming in late and posting mean reviews.

Heck, I hardly even know what 'abortion' means, but I DO know that it's just as bad as wishing that someone was never born.

Not only that, but it's also COMPLETELY unnecessary!

Did someone tell you that they wanted you to die when you were a teen? If they did, then why do you want others to hurt in the same way that you did? Do you LIKE pain? I never got that!

Do you HATE Nairobi-Harper? Why the heck would you?

'Fact, cuz of something that Tommy, my boyfriend's, mommy said a few days ago, I think that maybe you even care about her a little.

See, Tommy's bestest friend Chuckie was having a real bad day cuz of a bully, and then Tommy's mommy said that he should stop thinking about the bully, cuz the more you think about your bully the more you care about them, or at least what they did to you, and you're just gonna end up making yourself miserable.

Well, maybe I'm getting my words all jumbled up, but she said something.

I also think that you guys shouldn't ever come on here again, but lemme guess, you're not gonna listen to me cuz I'm only three, are you? Well, you stupid bullies, that doesn't even MATTER, because Nairobi-Harper said that she's banning guest reviews, anyway.

That's right. She really, actually is, after she writes this story. She said that she can make a few exceptions to some of her regular guest reviewers, like the people who review her Hey Arnold stories, but 'side from that, you guys can't hurt her anymore!

And you know what's worse? Another good person, celrock, had to deal with this a while back, too. That's a sign that, whoever you are, you and another person, or maybe even just you, are out of control.

I swear, that if you come back again, you're gonna have to face ME and other people. We don't like what you're doing. We don't like your meanness. We don't WANT you here unless you can be nice!

So you know what? Until you can be nice, stay AWAY from this site. Usually, I would've added a please, but I'm not feeling like it today, not after what you did to Nairobi-Harper.

If I met you, I'd spit on you. I'd make sure that you stepped in dog crap! In fact, I'm even thinking right now about starting a group to get your butts kicked out of town! No one should EVER make anyone cry because they're evil! If you're evil, then GET OFF THE INTERNET AND GO SEE A THERAPIST!

 **End of Rosie's POV**

Mary, Rosie's older sister, runs in to see that she's broken a pencil.

"Rosie, we're dealing with this mean guest reviewers right now, but can you please stop breaking my pencils?" Mary asks.

Rosie groans before nodding. With a sigh, Mary picks up the two pencils that Rosie has broken and leaves the room.

 **Continuation of Rosie's POV**

I'm a little sorry about that, but I'm just so sick of some people doing stuff like this to nice authors. They don't deserve this. Not even the mean authors deserve this.

I'm also sorry for saying 'crap.' If my mommy and daddy knew that I said that, well, I'd be in trouble, so please don't mention that to them.

I just wanted you guys to know that Nairobi-Harper isn't accepting guest reviews anymore. I guess I got a little out of control back there, but I just really wanted you guys to know about how I felt about this.

So, please, if you're evil, don't come to this site. No one wants you here.

 **End of Rosie's POV**

Well, I'm not feeling as furious as I was before. I just finished my homework, so going to upload a Steven Universe story and hopefully a few other ones, before I take a break.

Oh, I forgot to mention. You probably already guessed, but I'm taking a break from this site for a week. I just… I need time to get over this. I might not come back exactly on the twelfth, especially if I have too much homework, but I hope to be back in roughly a week.


End file.
